


I Bid You A'Good Night'

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey sighed. It was the same sound he always made when he gave in to one of Dan's ideas, something that happened pretty much any time Dan asked. This time was going to be different, he vowed. Dan was going to make it up to him big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bid You A'Good Night'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LJ challenge. My prompt was "One lover bribes the other to follow through on something he was dead  
> set against, paying back the debt later, on his knees in the backseat of a car."

They were settling into his bed after a long night's work when Dan brought it up the first time, reaching over to the bedside table, and handing Casey the flyer. A Pair Affair: Fundraiser for Breast Cancer and Testicular Cancer Awareness.

"Ask him when he's tired, he'll be more likely to say yes," Dana had suggested. She probably didn't expect them to be naked when Dan did ask, more likely figuring it would be after the show, and an hour or two at Anthony's.

Of course, it was more than a suggestion. He and Casey had maneuvered their way out of several similar PR requests, and Dana and Isaac were both getting tired of their lack of team spirit lately.

Really, they had a lot of team spirit, at least where each other was concerned. But that wasn't something they talked about at work.  Dan wondered who knew they were together. He and Casey had been 'more than friends' since they'd almost lost Sports Night, and the fear of that had shocked them into action. Dan had been in love with Casey for a lot longer than that. Still, they'd tried not to act any differently at work than they always had.

'So there's this thing Dana and Isaac want us to do…"

"Does it involve using some of our precious free hours, wearing tuxedos, and making small talk?"

"Yes to all three. We might be able to get away without the monkey suits, but probably not."

"No way."

"Come on, Casey. It'll only be a few hours. I don't want to do it alone. You know I hate these things as much as you. Besides, they want both of us."

"That's surprising, considering you're the cool one."

"I know, but the organizers seem to think we do better as partners. So do I, for that matter. Anyway, all of the auction participants are famous pairs.  Ebert and Roeper, The Olsen twins, the Hamm brothers, Doug and Hildi..."

Dan grinned, sliding closer to Casey, and leaning down to kiss him, and stroke a hand down his chest, pinching a nipple until Casey gasped. Perhaps he could distract Casey into saying yes.

"What, you think you can have your way with me, and then - have your way with me?" Casey protested, but Dan could feel him arching up towards him.

"Since when are we living in a romance novel, Casey?"

"Since you asked me to take part in Silhouette plot number 47, the Bachelor Auction. Really, I thought you'd have better taste."

"Hey, it isn't _my_ taste that's in question. The whole event is called the 'A Pair Affair'."

"Like I said…"

"Well, it's a good cause, and it'll get Dana off our backs about the last few events we ditched. You know she's onto us. We're running out of excuses."

"I'll write them a check. Find you a substitute. Anything. Just don't make me do this. You know I don't do well in forced dating situations."

"You don't do so well in dating situations period. But this won't be a real date. It's just a charity thing. We'll just be spending a few hours with some generous person or persons."

"Insulting me isn't the way to get what you want, Dan."

"It's not just what I want, it's what the millions of sufferers of breast and testicular cancer deserve."

"About that…" Casey started.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a little juvenile? The whole 'You've Got A Pair' theme?"

"That's the point, Casey, to get young people to be more aware of the need for regular self examination. I think it's pretty clever."

"You would." Casey sighed. It was the same sound he always made when he gave in to one of Dan's ideas, something that happened pretty much any time Dan asked. This time was going to be different, he vowed. Dan was going to make it up to him big time.

"You're caving. I can see it. You know you can't resist me, or help but do my bidding." Dan gave his best evil genius cackle, practiced from too many James Bond movie viewings.

"I think you're under a misconception about just how deep my affection runs for you. Trust me, it's not that deep."

"That's what you say now, but I know how to make you submit." Dan continued his exploration of Casey's body. It really was remarkable, Dan thought, not for the first time. In fact, every time Dan got to touch Casey felt just as amazing as the first time they'd fallen into bed together. Dan was damn lucky, and he was going to tell Casey that, just as soon as he convinced him to go to this stupid event.

* * *

Dan was amazing, Casey thought, watching him work the room at the A Pair Affair fundraiser. As much as he knew Dan felt nervous in certain social situations, it didn't seem to show. He charmed everyone at the event, and Casey was sure it was mostly Dan's doing that caused them to raise three times as much money as the organizers had expected. Casey wondered if it was Dan's skills at covering up those insecurities -- when in a work related situation-at play, or if he was truly feeling more secure He hoped it was the latter. Whatever the reason, it did seem like the sessions with Abby had done Dan a world of good.

Casey really hadn't wanted to attend this thing, or spend the hours with whoever won the " Evening at Sports Night" package. As usual, Dan had convinced him to give it a go. And it was a good cause, no matter what. But seeing Dan dressed to the nines in his new tuxedo did something to Casey. Something that wanted this evening to end soon so he could get Dan out of the tuxedo as soon as possible. Dan always looked good to Casey, but somehow tonight he looked transcendent. Transformed from good looking, but comfortable and familiar, to something else entirely. If he could have, Casey would have bid on his partner himself.

Luckily, that wasn't necessary. Besides, Dan had promised if Casey went along with this whole auction thing, he'd be rewarded later. Casey _loved_ Dan's rewards. Generally, he loved Dan's punishments, too. Dan was an extremely creative motivator.

As it turned out, the couple whose generous bid had won their auction seemed pleasant enough to make for entertaining company. The husband had been a fan since their Texas days, and the wife was obviously enamored over Casey's good looks, though Casey seemed oblivious to it all. They made arrangements for a tour of the Sports Night studio the next week, plus a chance for the husband to do a short voice over, which they would use if he was good enough to past muster. Charity or not, Isaac wasn't going to allow anyone less than articulate on air.

The ride home from the hotel that had hosted the auction was pleasant, the New York traffic at the late hour turning the streets into ribbons of light. A little buzzed from champagne, Casey listened to Dan talk about how interesting he had found television designer Hildi. "I don't think I'd want her touching my apartment, but she scared me, and I kind of liked it."

"Dan, she'd scare _Sally_ ," had been Casey's comment. For his part, he'd been impressed with how self-possessed the Olsen girls had been. He'd remembered to get their autographs for Charlie, who had a little crush on them. So did a lot of men older than he was, which kind of gave him the creeps. He and Dan both had enjoyed meeting Roger Ebert. Casey wondered how it had been for him, working with a new partner after so many years with Gene. Not that he thought Roger had been _with_ Gene, but it was obviously a real partnership. Casey didn't think he could work with anyone but Danny on a permanent basis, and if Danny died he didn't think he could work at all. He hoped he never had to.

Casey was woolgathering a little when he noticed Dan had pulled off of the highway at an earlier stop than the one that would take them to his apartment. A few moments later, they were on a secluded road, with both trees and darkness covering them.

"Why are we stopping?" Casey asked, as the car slowed and Dan pulled over into a grove of maples.

"So I can do this. Come on." Dan opened the driver's side door, walking around to Casey's side, and opening his door as well. He beckoned for Casey to get out, and climbed into the back. "What are you waiting for, Casey, an engraved invitation?"

"I didn't think anyone outside of books actually said that." Casey followed Dan, wondering what he was up to, though he was hopeful he knew. "So what's going on, Dan?"

"Your reward." Dan kissed Casey, and Casey could taste the chocolate mousse and raspberries they'd had for dessert. He liked it, and wanted more. Wanted more of anything Dan had to offer. Dan was offering a lot, warm hand pressed against Casey's growing erection through the fabric of his pants. The sweetest torture ever.

"'I must have been very good," Casey gasped, when he felt Dan moving down to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"Don't fish for compliments. You know that you were." Dan told him, slowly unbuttoning him. "Here, lift up." Dan pulled the slacks down entirely; leaving Casey in his boxers, cock straining damply against the thin silk.

"Jesus, Danny," Casey gasped, when Dan started mouthing him through the fabric. "You're such a fucking cocktease."

Dan looked up at him a moment, and grinned. "There's something wrong with that?" Then he pulled the boxers down as well, Casey lifting his ass to help make that possible.

Casey couldn't say anything when he felt Dan's wonderful, mobile lips surrounding him. He'd often imagined Dan sucking him off in a car, but didn't think it would ever happen. It seemed like too much of a risk. Apparently Dan had changed his mind. And really, they were secluded enough. Not that Casey cared anymore. Right now, they could be under a spotlight in the main car at the auto-show, spinning on a stage, and Casey would want Dan to continue.

Dan didn't seem to need instructions, anyway. He knew what Casey liked, and acted accordingly, his movements up and down Casey's cock sure and steady, just the way Casey needed. When Casey urged him to go faster, Dan complied, taking him in deeper until Casey came down his throat. When Dan  got up again, sitting next to Casey and kissing him, Casey could taste himself. Happy and sated, Casey wondered if there was something he could convince Dan to do. Far from being a bitch, Casey knew payback could be delicious.  


* * *


End file.
